Heavy Mace
All Heavy Mace Combinations are of interest because of Prevalance; any result is always the Material of the Heavy Mace. The Hand of Light Heavy Mace has the best 'reach', or attack radius among melee weapons in the game, with a rating of seven. Like the Holy Win Great Sword and Rhomphaia Sword, it imparts its material type to any weapon without changing the Design, but it is only found in or . Polearms, with five or six attack radius, are second best. Other Heavy Maces, along with Great Axes and Great Swords have four, less impressive but still more than any of the one-hand weapons. Heavy Maces' attack Strength is 5.5 + (Tier level x 4.5), rounded down. This makes them among the highest Strength weapons in the game. The Hand of Light does not fit into this formula; but then, it does not fit into many other regular schema either. The highest listed damage in the game is Heavy Mace's Destroyer, with 36, beating the Halberd Great Axe and even the rare Holy Win with 35. No Damascus Heavy Maces are available in the entire game; they must be crafted.Enemy FAQ by J Tilton (Enemy Locations and Drops) On the other hand, there are enough Heavy Maces in treasure chests to craft the highest level Destroyer, given the addition of a Sabre Mace, which is easily and usefully combined from the starting Scimitar blade; for more on this, see Sword Tier and Progression Design by Tier. Heavy Mace has normal Progression inasmuch as most Designs do not incorporate the first Tier, and the top two Tiers are created by duplicates of the Tiers beneath them * T1 Tier 1 Langdebeve is not part of the Progression * T2 Sabre Mace + T3 Footman's Mace = T4 Gloomwing * T3 Footman's Mace L + T4 Gloomwing = T5 Mjolnir * T4 Gloomwing * T5 Mjolnir x 2 = Griever * T6 Griever x 2 = Destroyer * T7 Destroyer * Hand of Light Break Arts Numbing is weak against Ashley, but most enemies are physical attack * Bonecrusher. Affinity: As weapon. Type: Blunt. Energy release metes out a bone-crushing blow. Cost: 25 HP. Requirements: 20 kills * Quickshock. Affinity: Air. Type: Blunt. Numbs foe with a damaging strike. Cost: 40 HP. Requirements: 95 kills * Ignis Wheel. Affinity: As weapon & Fire. Type: Piercing. A spreading sheet of flame engulfs foe. Cost: 55 HP. Requirements: 205 kills * 'Hex Flux '. Affinity: Light & Dark. Type: Blunt. Fuses power of light and darkness in one. Cost: 75 HP. Requirements: 385 killsVagrant Story: Combat Mechanics Guide by Beamup Combinations In a New Game Plus, Rare Combinations with Staves can make Heavy Maces that, because of Design Prevalence, will transmute other materials to . * Tabar in Rue Crimnade 26/255 + Bishop's Crosier = Mjolnir There are a great many Daggers and a few Swords, which can combine to make Axe, Great Axe, Great Sword or Mace Damascus Destroyer In the first playthrough, Tabar can be combined with daggers and a staff (all lower Prevalence, and thus of any material, but only Silver at the Metal Works Workshop in the first playthrough) to make a Destroyer of four blades thusly: Tabar + Khukuri = War Maul, + Khukuri = Halberd, + Sage's Cane = Destroyer. There are other useful dagger+staff combinations: * Trident (Stiletto + Bishop's Crosier) in particular, and to a much lesser extent Kudi, Griever, Windlass, and Cranequin. * A Jamadhar (four Baselards) can be combined with a Damascus Sage's Cane (see above) to make a Destroyer. Six blades total. * Twelve-blade Wakizashi + Sage's Cane = Destroyer. Stats See also * Weapons * Weapon Combinations * Heavy Mace Combinations References Category:Guides Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Workshop Category:Heavy Mace